nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Callisto the Sunset Dalliance
"Don't you understand? There's too much happening! We can't escape our fates! You know what will happen if either of us surrender, nearly certain death! There's only one way for... one of us to win. (long pause) Hey... Kami? I love you." Her last words. Intro A character in the side story Tale of the Lover's Ghosts. Before the War Before the Arcadian/Sabbatholm War, she was the daughter of an important member of the Sabbatholm government then living in far western Arcadia. Her ancestry was one of the most illustrious in Sabbatholm's history, the Troy Family. She was sent to the best schools around, but, in rebellion to her parents, failed out of them. She then was about to fail out of another when she was defeated in a match in a small school only martial arts contest. Her opponent was Kami the Scythe as he was known even then. She demanded rematch after rematch until finally she won against him. To her surprise, he laughed and asked her out on a date. She did not refuse him, after all, he seemed 'worthy' of her. She brought her grades up with her help and graduated with him. They worked at a local academy as assistant teachers for the school's dojo. About that time the war started. Her family had too much... destiny(?) to allow her to stay, and, without being able to say goodbye to her love, Kami, she was deported. She knew that Sabbatholm would demand she join the army so she went as soon as possible and rose up the ranks. Her prowess in battle gave her a nick name: the Sunset Dalliance. In battle, she would kill a lot of soldiers, and their blood would splatter on her. It looked like the sun was setting on her body. Eventually, the main army gathered and fought Arcadia's main army at the Battle of Sorrow's Refuge. Battle of Sorrow's Refuge The Battle of Sorrow's Refuge was the last time she would see him. They both were position in the most fearsome fights because of their skill. On the first day, she heard of Kami's prowess in killing a powerful Elf Colonel, earning him fame, and a minor bounty Arcadia had placed on the elf's head. She resolved to meet him in battle. They met on the next day, crossing swords once before they separated. She recoiled from fighting him, but realized something. It would break her heart to see him die before she was able to see him again. On the next day she stood out in the front lines, knowing that he would be waiting. He was, and he shouldered his way to the front lines. She could see him properly now. He had the trappings of a captain. She was merely a lieutenant... good for you. She was genuinely happy for her opponent. She used her Limiter Release immediately. She knew that he could block it, he could always block it. He did, using his own. There was a pause to marvel at each other's growth. Then they clashed, seeking to destroy one another without hatred. But their charade could not last long. She kicked him back and he ripped off his helmet, and he demanded to know why. He was crying. She was too. She asked him what he would have them do? Die? He said to run away. She realized that this would never do. They were too important to leave alone, what with her family and him being of captain rank. After telling him she loves him, she impales herself on his sword, dying. He takes up her sword and his own from her body, and uses it to slay two hundred of her comrades. Personality She loved Kami dearly. All other personality quirks and so on only revolved around him. Armor and Weapon She wore a unique suit of armor which covered her entire body, even her face and eyes. It was jagged and sharp, which allowed her both extra protection and extra weapons when engaging foes. Her helmet had a rose print on one of the 'wings' that stood straight up from her helmet's temples. The print was repeated on her sword, which was an unusually long katana. It was the sister to Kami's blade. Notes *She was inspired (in armor) by the KH2 secret ending. *One of Xewleer's favorite characters. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Faceless War Category:Battle of Sorrow's Refuge Category:Sabbatholm Category:First Faceless War